Flare Gun
|manufacturer = |sold in = Ammu-Nation |price = $3,750 |unlock = |related = Flare |origin = |caliber = |firemode = Single-Shot |reticle = Generic |anim = Firearm Small |driveby = }} |flags = }} Projectile }} |filename = FLAREGUN |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Flare Gun is a weapon featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Heists Update. Design Grand Theft Auto Online The Flare Gun appears to be based on the , with some inspiration from the from World War I. Its base colour is red and fires red flares, similar to common flare guns in real-life. Performance Grand Theft Auto Online The Flare Gun has a single-shot capacity similar to that of the Grenade Launcher from Episodes from Liberty City. It can burn pedestrians and enemies, like the Molotov Cocktail, though only with direct hit or the target stepping on the burning flare. A well placed flare can cause vehicles to explode if the flare is shot near the tire, as the flare would ignite the tire. The color of the flare is affected by different tints the player puts on the weapon. In the description below, the term capsule refers to the bright cyclical object which emits the smoke after the flare has been fired. With the release of GTA Online: Smuggler's Run, the Flare Gun can attract missiles that have locked onto a target. GTA Online Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.42 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 1 ( ) |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Incendiary |observed_fire_rate = |observed_ammo = Single flare shell |observed_reload_mechanism = Break-Action |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = FlareGun-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations Grand Theft Auto Online The various colors change the effectiveness of the flares, as some are brighter than others. For example, the army, green, LSPD and platinum tints have much darker smoke than the others at night, meaning that it is harder to see the smoke from the flare from a distance. The pink flare is arguably the brightest colour, followed by the orange, gold and default tints. Image Gallery In-game FlareGun-GTAV-SocialClub.png|Rockstar Games Social Club. HUD Icon FlareGun-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto Online''. FlareGun-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto Online'', enhanced version. First Person View FlareGun-GTAO-Holding.jpg|Holding FlareGun-GTAO-Aiming.jpg|Aiming FlareGun-GTAO-IronSights.jpg|Down the sights FlareGun-GTAO-Reloading.jpg|Reloading Screenshots FlareGun-GTAV-Heist-trailer.png|The Flare Gun in the Heists Update trailer. GTAV-Heist-Plan.png|An image of the Flare Gun in the "Gear" photo. Trivia General *The also appeared in , another Rockstar videogame. Contrary to this one, the Flare Gun in Manhunt 2 is extremely lethal, but its ammunition is very rare. Grand Theft Auto V *During Pack Man, Trevor Philips mentions that he once killed a man by shooting his eye with a flare gun shortly after meeting Michael for the first time. *The Flare Gun's weapon icon and render was originally found in files for The San Andreas Flight School Update, suggesting the weapon was already finished. Grand Theft Auto: Online *This is the only weapon in the game that can be aimed directly upwards, however this only works when aiming in third person. *This is one of two ranged weapons in the game that lack any Complex aiming reticules, the other weapon being the Firework Launcher. Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Handguns